Timeline the Lost Chapters
by Issac Galilei
Summary: Nothing. Such a strong word. But what is absolute nothing? It is neither black, nor white, nor grey. It must be something, but if it's something then it cannot be nothing. Journey into the journal of a man who lost his mind thinking about Absolute Nothing.
1. Timeline the Lost Chapters

Death. Such a strong word, used to describe the passing of a person's time. Time is the movement through a fabric of the universe. That coincides with Death. Death of a person is insignificant to us, but alas to a higher power each person's death is inevitable, only it depends on certain factors that could slow or speed a person's Demise. Why am I writing about Time and Death?

The answer is, both go hand in hand, without Time there is no Death, as such, without Death there is no Time. You can't have one without the other, it's impossible. For if you have no Time, you could live on till the end of days, which couldn't happen if there was no Time. Alas, if you had no Death, the world would be far more populated than what it can hold. So in order to coincide with Time and Death, so we don't have a doomed universe, there is Space and Life. Both act as Yin and Yang, it's the same with Time and Death, Space and Life need each other for balance. Space holds Life and without Life to occupy said Space there is Nothing. Which brings me to another subject: Nothing. What is Nothing, for it is neither black nor white or even gray.

For when we think of Nothing are we really thinking of something to counteract everything? For Nothing can't be Everything, and most certainly isn't Something. If we were to tap into the ninety-five percent of our brains to think of an answer to Nothing, we would go insane.

For the mere though of Nothing would kill us, or drive us insane with Knowledge.


	2. The Haunting

"A new dawn is approaching," a figure in a dark room states.  
"Agreed. The Rise of Ages is upon us," a second chimes in.  
"Shadows of the past will repeat once more," the third says.

"Come let us look through the pool." The first says leerily. As each of the figures loom slowly torwards the pool of light in the middle of the room, light illuminates their faces. As I view from my point, their eyes are sewn shut as if to prevent them from veiwing into the pool.

_"There is another presence among us." The three state simultaneously.  
_Almost instantly they look at the area I am standing in, one by one, their cloaked bodies reveal surgical tools used to sever the eyes of trespassers who dare enter their domain. One pulls a scalpel and rushes towards me...

_4:45 AM_

I awake in a cold sweat. Look at the time ticking away slowly on my clock, 4:45 AM. Much to early to start my day, and also too late to go to sleep. Time ticks away as questions begin filling my mind,_ Who were they? What was I doing there? How did they know I was there? _More questions flood my mind than I care to take note of. I move groggily around my house, alas, something doesn't feel right. It almost feels like a shadow of terror is following my every move, as if _something _followed me out of my dreams...


	3. The Haunting Pt II

_6:00 AM_

Time slipt a little fast for the last hour and fifteen minutes, I moved around to get some food and drink, when I noticed the newspaper on the counter. In big bold letters read the headline:

**SECOND MURDER IN TWO WEEKS**

_What, _I thought to myself, _two murders in two weeks?_

The following article read as such:

_The following is an actual police report from the crime scene._

_The victms throat was sliced out and the arteries spread across her body like necklace. The victim, Samantha Anders 18, was a graduate of school working her way through college, when according to eye witness reports, a lone figure wearing all black from head to toe, was walking torwards Samantha, when the figure pulled a kitchen knife and slit her throat from ear to ear, and then proceeded to pull her arteries out of her neck with her bleeding out profusely, laced them like a necklace around her neck. This murder is similar to the last week murder of,Robert Masterson 36, when his intestines were strewn across his living room in his house.  
_

I stopped myself from reading anymore.

_Who is this psycho? _That was my biggest question of all. Searching my house for a butter knife to fix me some toast, I noticed something was missing from my knife block, my standard large handled kitchen knife, whoever this bastard is, he knows where I live, and he's trying to frame me...


	4. The Haunting Pt III

_12:00 PM_

I moved around my house restlessly for six hours trying everything to calm my nerves, nothing worked. _Wait, _I think to myself, _the dishwasher might have my knife! _Opening the machine proved that yes it did have my knife...wait..what is the red on the knife blade? As I look closer at it the blade seemed to glisten a glossy tone that any sane person would recognize: blood.

_By God__, this guy used my knife in the murder last night. _

Hastily I threw some dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on hoping to remove any evidence and clearing my good name. As a gentleman and a young scholar, I must attend duties to clear myself and save me from a horrible fate. Looking into the day I begin to read my own writing that I have wrote not to long ago about Nothing. As I look deeper and deeper into the text I find flaws that I didn't notice before. The time frames of my writing seemed more off and unusual than what I had hoped for them to be. My handwriting became more erratic as my logs and journal entries got closer to the night hours. Jerkily written my hand must've been falling asleep, so I took no heed and simply made some minor adjustments.

As I was stating, Nothing is a place of being in ones mind that people cannot seem to find. For if we stop thinking entirely, we die, and if we think to much, we go insane. So hence the philosophy behind Nothing. Without it we cannot comprehend what it is, for our brain percentage won't allow us to think that far, with Nothing our brains simply shut down into a state I like to call: Comatonic. It's similar to a comatose state of mind, except your body still functions without your brain knowing it. Alas it is also similar to catatonic state where you are asleep, awaken, and don't remember anything.

There have been three different accounts of Comatonic states in medical history. All of which the patients returned from in a deranged state of mind. Comatonic states happen when the brain thinks too much or doesn't think enough, where your mind shuts down and the body keeps working.

_Knock. Knock._

That is my assistant I better let him in...


	5. The Parting Sigh

_4:00 PM_

My assistant managed to stay a little longer than expected. His finding of the Comatonic state though astounded me. When a person enters a Comatonic state they have no recollection of what happens throughout the time that they are in such state.

_4:15 PM_

I managed to complete my works on Comatonic states. Now all there is left to do is publish my works and be done with my philosophy behind the thought of absolute Nothing.

_Thirst for more Knowledge, almost impossible, my mind is as a dark maze that very few have managed to find interesting._

Moving towards the dishwasher, I remembered that residue of blood no matter what happens to it gives off a glow under a black light, searching for a black light to help prove my innocence, I pull the knife out and begin to examine it. Sure enough, yes, there was blood on the knife, even through the washing and drying process of the dishwasher, couldn't hide the blood's residue.

_Who in there right mind would try to frame me? _

I thought for a little bit, but the passage of the time between the murders, it's awfully close to when I struck a break point on absolute Nothing. Could the killer be a madman, or something much more sinister? Working my way through my house I find my manuscript on absolute Nothing, with a page torn from it's passages.

_This was here before, where could it be?_ I worked through everything about my day, alas nothing came to mind. I guess I must be thinking to hard.

_7:00 PM_

_Thoughts slipping through the cracks...Must break free of my bounds...I live in the mind of someone intelligent...Time to enjoy myself a little...Sleep he must...When he sleeps I break free...I am gonna enjoy ruining his precious life...ha ha ha HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!_


	6. Midnight Terror

_12:00 Midnight_

_The moon is full...darkness is my shroud...light devoid of life...Nothing soon to be about...My tool of destruction and chaos in my hand...I hear her breathing heavily as I stalk her...My dark deed shall soon be done..._

_4:45 AM_

I awoke with a shudder, mind still hazy from the paper read yesterday morning. Looking at the clock again..4:45 AM..._What again at this time? _Moving groggily from my bed I look at the paper again, still same headlines from yesterday.

_Must be reading yesterday's paper. _

I go to make some toast and eggs for my early morning breakfast. I look out the window to see the paper boy delivering the news, as I walk to receive the paper, I notice that my gas can to my lawnmower is missing.

_Odd, _I think to myself.

When I get to the paper the headline itself is even more disturbing

**WOMAN BURNED TO DEATH, SUGGESTED ARSON**

_Holy God.._


	7. Chains and Syringes

Still gasping for breath, I notice my gas can was indeed not missing, just merely misplaced. Sighing heavily, I walk over to investigate the canister. Picking it up, I notice how much lighter it seemed to have gotten.

_Unusual. I never mowed my lawn yesterday, nor did my assistant. _

Completely disregarding that two murders happened within a day of each other, I continue on my early morning routine.

_7:33 AM_

Looking deeper into the morning paper, there seems to be a random occurence of the pattern. None of the last two victims had any correlation between each other. This "erractic savage" as the media has started referring to him or her, has no discrimination for occupation or anything of the sort. Also the savagery of the attacks, leads me to believe that this individual has no problems attacking again.

_1:24 PM_

The last six hours were dull and not exciting. I've reserved myself to my study room to ponder the thoughts of my book. Looking through the notes, I notice once again, my notes get more erratic as the twilight hours approach. Mostly during the hours of 6:30 PM to 7:00 PM. I read them over and over, nothing seems to be refreshing my mind about the sperratic nature of the notes in this time frame.

_8:00 PM_

_I've had my fun the last two nights... Time to let the good doctor rest...Sleep well doctor...Sleep Well..._


	8. Safe Zone

_12:00 PM_

__Waking from my slumber, I move groggily over towards the kitchen. Looking at the time 12:00 PM. _Interesting, _I thought, _first time I have gotten 14 hours of sleep in two days. _Moving around my house and observing what's in my home, and outside it. The knife was moved to a glass jar to sit in place and soak in alcohol destroying the residue of blood. I went to refill my gas can, dreading what people would think. In the middle of autumn, with a half empty gas can, and no reason to have my lawn mowed. The drive into town was the most awkward drive I've done so far in my life.

_4:00 PM_

Looking back through my four hour drive, I massively overreacted to the drive. Fortunately for me, no one really questioned what I needed the gas can filled for. Most of everyone thought I was going for a long vacation soon, so nothing was stated. I picked up some much needed food and what not, and some more paper for my notes. The thoughts that plague my mind are just simple questions as to why my notes get more erratic towards the twilight hours. Remembering the knife soaking in alcohol, I removed it from the cup. Locating my black light to examine the blade more closely.

The residue of the blood is gone. Heaving a sigh of relief, I go to locate my lighter for a quick pipe smoke. Searching the drawer where I always keep my lighter, upon opening, my lighter was missing...

_5:15 PM_

The last hour and fifteen minutes have been spent panicking, searching frantically, and more panicking. Searching every nook and cranny looking for my lighter, alas it was no where to be found. I ran to my study to look there, again no avail. The only place I did not look was my bedroom. Briskly walking towards my room, I open my door. Sitting there on my night stand, was a note. I picked it up as though it were the deadliest spider in the world. Upon closer inspection, it was addressed to me. It read as follows:

_**If you are wondering the whereabouts of your lighter. Stop. The left pocket of your pants will tell you a tale. Stop. Upon removing the object from your pocket utilize it. Stop. I will know. Stop.**_

I was shocked, appalled and disturbed. Reaching down to my left pocket, I felt a lump that should not have been there. Removing the object from my pocket, I stood stunned. I could feel my face contort into a grisly face. For there in my hand was my lighter. Engraved on the back was a simple epitaph;

**You know me, I know you...  
**

_My god... Who is this..._


	9. The Chance

_6:00 PM_

I am absolutely horrified and have been slowly mentally screaming inside my head. This person, this thing.. Whoever it is.. It knows me. I'm mortified at this thought and even more concerned about how it got my grandfather's lighter. This is certainly no ordinary person... My mind is a jumbled mess of confusion and disarray. I do not know how to explain this. My time as a scholar and a writer may end if word of how my belongings are being used in murders, ends up being spread to the public.

All I can think is how does this person...No.. Person is an upgrade from what this is... This savage is taking lives away as if he were some kind of god. Most of the occurences have been late at night. Normally during those hours people are asleep.. Why is this thing attacking people in their homes or out in the streets?

_8:00 PM_

I am convinced this thing is going to attack tonight. I shall stay awake as long as I can to try and stop it from hurting anymore people. This is going to take all my strength. I have drinken several cups of coffee in an attempt to stay awake and find it.

_**3:00 AM**_

_Oh... I'm afraid the good doctor has failed.. Lets give him a good morning treat. How does that sounds doctor? What was that? I can't hear... Oh that's right.. You're off snoozing.. ha ha ha ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


End file.
